Whataya Say M' Lady?
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: For John Morrison, holidays suck. Mostly because he usually spends them alone. But maybe this year, a certain Scotsman will make John's Christmas, the best one yet. John Morrison/Drew McIntyre Slash  Belated Holiday Fic


**A/N: Belated holiday fic, but better late than never right? Well, hope you all enjoy! Happy belated holidays! Morrison/McItyre Slash  
**

**

* * *

**John sighed and looked at all the people around him.

He didn't know why he actually came to these holiday parties. It only caused him pain to watch all the happy couples show love towards one another. But John had no one. He was lonely, painfully so.

He hated being in a hotel room alone. He hated being alone in bed, having no one there to hold him, especially during snow storms. But he tried to deal with it. Sure he roomed with his friends, Cody and Ted always were offering rides and doing anything to make the highflyer feel less lonely. And Mike, while feuding on TV, was always there for John on those lonely nights where he'd have a mental break down, and lay in Mike's lap, crying with a bottle of Bourbon.

But it wasn't the same as having someone actually be there with you intimately. (He would have dated Mike, but they'd become too much like brothers and it would have been awkward.) To always be there for you. That's what John wanted, but never seemed to get. All he seemed to get was one night stands, booty calls and quite a few of those 'fuck 'em and ditch 'em' situations.

Christmas Eve was tomorrow night and he had no one to share it with. John sighed and took another sip of his White Russian. He looked up and when he heard people walk to where he sat.

"Hey, Jojo. Why the long face?" Came Cody's voice. John looked up at Cody and Ted.

"Coddles, you know why." He said with a sad smile. Ted grimaced.

"Yeah, we do. John you can't keep this up. Acting depressed and emo is not going to get you anywhere." Said Ted as he sat next to his friend.

"I'm not emo... maybe just a little depressed." Said John with a put Cody scoffed and sat on the other side of the high flyer.

"A little is an understatement. You'll find someone Jojo, just give it some time." Cody said an put a soothing hand on his friend's shoulder.

John sighed.

"I'm getting another drink." He said, getting up and walking towards the bar.

He sat on the stool, ordered his drink and put his head in his hands tiredly.

"I take it yer not one for holidays either?" Cam a thick accented voice. John looked up to see Drew McIntyre sitting next to him, a Scotch in his hand and a knowing look on his perfect features.

"Nope. You?" John asked. Drew chuckled and shook his head no.

"I find holidays pointless when you have no one to share them with." The Scotsman shared. John cocked his head to the side as he looked at Drew with a small smile.

"I agree." John said softly.

"But a man like yerself, I would think you certainly would have someone dying to spend Christmas with you, no?" Drew asked, raising a bow.

John blushed and shook his head.

"What are you implying?" John asked.

"I'm implying... you're too beautiful to be spending the holidays all by yerself." Drew said, his Scottish accent charming the hell out of John.

John blushed even more.

"I haven't exactly had much luck in my love life..." John said as he turned to face Drew. The Scotsman raised his brows.

"Surprising. Your very attractive, and so... sweet." Drew said, smiling.

John shrugged and look down at his drink, swirling the white substance.

"Well... to most men and women I'm more of a... piece of ass and not 'boyfriend material'. At least that's what they tell me after they've gotten me in bed." John confided sadly. He looked down, his hair falling in his gorgeous face.

"Well, you should be treated better than that. They should be honored to be with you." Drew said, brushing a strand of hair out of the smaller brunette's face, revealing a few tears that had slid down his cheeks.

John blushed furiously and quickly wiped the tears. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Hadn't felt so... adored. To feel like someone actually cared.

"Hey, no cryin'. Ya know... did anyone ever tell you yer adorable when you blush?" The Scotsman complimented.

John chuckled as he finished wiping away the tears. Drew smiled at the sound. He thought John's laugh sounded ironically like Christmas bells. John hadn't laughed in a long time.

"How about, we get out of here. Get away from all this holiday rubbish. What do you say?" Drew asked, hopeful. John bit his lip.

"Listen, if you're hoping to get me in be-"

"John!" Drew chuckled. "I didn't mean back to my hotel room. I meant just away from here. Away from the party. Grab something to eat with anything but alcohol. And I'm not trying to get you in bed, you have my word." Drew promised.

John smiled.

"As long as I stay clothed the full night, I'd really like that." John chuckled.

Drew laughed as well, and stood up, offering his hand to the smaller brunette.

"So, whataya say m' lady?" Drew asked jokingly. John laughed, taking the Scotsman hand.

"Let's go!" John said happily, and the two left party.

Maybe the holidays weren't so bad after all, as long as you have someone to share it with.

* * *

**Don't frget what I want most for a belated holiday fic. that is... REVIEWS! please?**


End file.
